


Boy × Friend

by g_odalisque13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Choir, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Romance, Spin the Bottle, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: A stupid game of spin the bottle during a choir retreat should not be a big deal. But somehow, it ends up being the precursor to a handful of locking doors and racing hearts. And lots and lots of questions Baekhyun can't even begin to think about.





	Boy × Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, like three years ago, I was appreciating a harmony in _Girl x Friend_ , and I thought _wow, I want a baekchen choir fic_. At some point, I started it. And finally, finally, _finally_ , I finished it. 
> 
> So this is it.

“Spin the bottle?” Krystal scoffed. “Are we eleven?”

“Technically? No,” Sunyoung replied with a grin. “Mentally? Yes, for some.”

“Why were you looking at me when you said that?” Baekhyun demanded, earning himself a cacophony of laughter.

“Because some things are impossible to ignore,” Krystal retorted.

Baekhyun shot her a winning grin paired with a middle finger.

Raising her brows, Krystal sent the gesture right back- lips pulling up in a smile even as she tried to stare him down.

“You guys are like a weird, divorced couple forced to reunite at a family event,” Hyejin observed, snickering as Wheein collapsed into her side as she laughed.

“Because we dated for _one month_ freshman year?” Krystal asked, looking horrified at the prospect of being one half of a divorced couple. “That was over two years ago.”

“It's been ages,” Baekhyun agreed, helping Chanyeol move the folding table out of the way after he got a table corner to the ribs. “I’m a new man.”

Krystal snorted, but Jongdae's cackle nearly drowned her out.

“Wow, I’m hurt, guys,” Baekhyun complained, hand over his heart dramatically, “that you have so little faith in me.”

“Does anyone have an empty bottle?” Minah asked before Baekhyun could lament anymore. 

Their entire chamber choir was resorting to spin the bottle for entertainment because they were on the first annual bonding retreat organized by their new choir director- fresh out of graduate school and full of ideas. It might have been annoying to have a brand new director junior year who was so gung-ho when most of them had been in choir since their freshman year and already were set in their ways. But Mr. Cho had proven to be a good director when the fall concert had probably been the best first showing they’d ever had. And he had a good sense of humor on top of it.

First semester had been great, choir-wise anyway, and Baekhyun kind of felt like this year, they had the dream team with how well they got along. And they sounded great to boot. 

So the second Saturday in January saw them all camping out on the floor of a rec room basement after spending the day playing bonding games and practicing the new pieces they had started working on the week previous. 

At nine o’clock, Mr. Cho had retired to some room upstairs with an actual bed in it, and they were left to their own devices. Apparently, he had great faith that Kyungsoo and Minah, the resident couple, weren’t going to bang in front of the rest of them since they were left without a supervisor. 

Lucky for Mr. Cho, it seemed as though spin the bottle was as scandalous as it was going to get, and like Krystal had said, eleven year olds played spin the bottle.

“My coke was in a glass bottle,” Seulgi offered, holding it out for Minah to excitedly snatch out of her hand.

“I guess this is the part where we sit in a circle,” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

Scurrying on socked feet while the rest of them slowly moved to sit, Minah placed the bottle in the middle of the forming circle before bouncing back over to plunk down next to Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun by the forearm and dragged him to sit, Chanyeol on Jongdae's other side and Seulgi next to Baekhyun.

“Should I be concerned by how excited you are?” Kyungsoo asked blandly, turning to his girlfriend who was beaming even as he regarded her blankly.

“Do you mind if I play, too?” she asked sweetly, pairing puppy dog eyes with an endearing grin, and Baekhyun was impressed with that combo. He’d have to try that on someone the next time he wanted something. 

Nudging him in the ribs, Jongdae was quietly snickering when Baekhyun looked over, and they shared an amused smile.

“Do you mind if I do?” Kyungsoo countered, and Minah just grinned.

“Nope!”

“It’s fine,” he relented with a shrug and a sigh, receiving a happy squeal and a squeeze around the shoulders. 

“Shall we let the youngest start?” Jonghyun asked, everyone's eyes sliding to Hyejin who smirked. 

“Fine by me,” she said, brow cocked as she crawled forward to reach for the bottle. 

“Good thing Jongin isn’t the youngest,” Joohyun observed with a snicker. “Somehow I feel like that wouldn't have been his reaction.”

Jongin, their only sophomore boy, goggled with the attention suddenly on him, face going red even as he tried to sputter out a denial. 

Jongdae was leaning around Chanyeol to coo as Chanyeol patted him fondly on the back with a laugh before turning back as Hyejin spun the empty coke bottle. 

Hyejin sat back on her heels as the bottle spun, a mischievous chuckle escaping when it came to a stop.

Minah was cackling, and Kyungsoo looked like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Right out of the gate!” Minah crowed as Hyejin crawled across the circle toward Kyungsoo.

When Hyejin was in front of him, Kyungsoo looked over at Minah like she might stop him, but she was just grinning expectantly. 

“You’re strange,” Kyungsoo told his girlfriend before leaning forward and briefly pressing his lips to Hyejin’s. 

It was pretty much as chaste as a kiss could possibly be, but that didn't stop everyone from hooting and hollering. 

Minah was still beaming when Kyungsoo looked back over at her, and sighed as though even trying to understand her excitement was exhausting. They were certainly an unlikely couple in many ways, but for whatever reason, they apparently worked because it had been nearly a year since they had started dating. 

“Your turn!” Minah urged, nudging Kyungsoo’s hand toward the bottle and seemingly unmoved by his distinct lack of enthusiasm. 

His spin landed on Seungwan, who immediately declined due to her boyfriend being away at college. Despite Minah’s insistence that she should play anyway, Seungwan remained firm in that she was merely observing, so Kyungsoo was forced to spin again. 

There was a chorus of _oooh’s_ when the bottleneck landed on Joonmyun, who promptly turned the color of a ripe cherry tomato. 

“Are we counting this spin?” Kyungsoo asked, looking a little pale.

“Well, yeah,” Kibum laughed. “We’re not playing an exclusively heterosexual game here. That would be rude to those of us who don’t identify as such, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, be a good sport,” Amber cajoled, looking entertained at the prospect of Kyungsoo having to kiss Joonmyun. 

“Don’t be a homophobe!” Jongdae added, teasing look in his eyes, and Kibum cackled as Kyungsoo shot Jongdae a death glare.

Jongdae just smiled innocently, and Baekhyun listed into his side as he laughed.

Kyungsoo sighed again, glancing at Minah who looked ready to burst with glee. 

The room was damn near silent as Joonmyun shuffled across the circle and Kyungsoo met his lips with eyes closed and resignation across his face. 

Baekhyun had previously thought that Kyungsoo’s kiss with Hyejin was as chaste as a kiss could be, but he was wrong- the kiss between Kyungsoo and Joonmyun was.

There was a cacophony of cheers and complaints that they hadn’t really committed to the kiss when they were finished. 

Kyungsoo just looked happy to be done with his turn, and Minah pressed a smiling kiss to his cheek as he settled back next to her. 

It was Joonmyun’s turn, then, and against all odds, the bottle was left pointing at Minah. 

Joonmyun’s face probably could not get any redder, and Kyungsoo just stoically watched as Minah giggled and crawled over to press her lips to Joonmyun’s.

Jongdae’s hand clenched around Baekhyun’s shoulder as he leaned forward and hooted around a laugh, Baekhyun's lips stretching in a grin as well.

“We're like a throuple!” Minah exclaimed as she folded herself up next to Kyungsoo again. 

“No, thank you,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, and Joonmyun was quick to wave off the idea. 

Minah spun and landed on Jinki who shot Kyungsoo an apologetic look before pecking Minah on the lips.

Jinki kissed Amber who kissed Kibum who took great joy in Minho’s embarrassment when they kissed. Minho kissed Krystal whose spin landed on Byulyi and caused the latter’s face to go a deep shade of scarlet. Byulyi’s spin had her kissing Jongdae, her blush fading by then. 

Sitting right next to Jongdae, Baekhyun had a front row seat to their chaste peck. Jongdae was grinning when he pulled back, winking in Byulyi’s direction and earning himself a laugh and a punch on the shoulder. 

“My turn?” Jongdae asked as he leaned forward to reach for the bottle, lips curving up at the corners.

For the first time since they’d started playing, Baekhyun felt nervous. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was because he’d felt like an observer up until then and having Jongdae, who was right next to him, playing had him realizing he was part of it too. 

Maybe it was the press of Jongdae’s knee against his when he sat back as the bottle spun. Baekhyun didn’t know, but he felt his skin flash hot and then cold, and he just wanted to get up.

Pushing himself to his knees, Baekhyun readied himself to announce his intention to go to the bathroom. But then the bottle was stopping, pointed at him, and everyone's eyes were focused in his direction. 

“I was gonna...bathroom?” Baekhyun said dumbly, disliking being the center of attention for perhaps the first time in his life. 

“You can go to the bathroom after you kiss Jongdae,” Seungwan reasoned, and got a _you’re one to talk_ from someone in the group. Baekhyun didn’t notice who, though, because he was too busy trying to get his heart to stop from slamming itself into his ribs like it had some sort of death wish.

This was really stupid. Why the fuck was he freaking out? It wasn’t like he had never kissed anyone before. And he’d even kissed Chanyeol back in eighth grade during a game of truth or dare after they’d both hinted to the girls they were with that there should be kissing dares (kissing each other had not been what they’d had in mind). So it wasn’t that Jongdae was a _guy_. 

His heart was really gonna have to calm the fuck down. 

“These kisses so far have been lame,” Krystal commented, and Baekhyun glanced over in time to see the shine of mischief in her eyes. “Maybe we should set a minimum time…?”

Baekhyun flipped her off because that’s what he’d normally do, but he couldn’t even join in Amber’s teasing that maybe Krystal was thinking of Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

Maybe it was because they were both always making jokes and sarcastic remarks, but the response from the others to the idea of them kissing seemed even bigger than when Kyungsoo’s spin had landed on Joonmyun.

Jongdae was laughing when Baekhyun finally looked at him, seeming completely at ease as he responded to some joke Chanyeol made. 

“Let’s give them the show they want, eh Baek?” Jongdae said, rounding his attention on Baekhyun and smiling like he was suggesting they jump a fence or do some weird rendition of one of their choir pieces.

It was the kind of thing Baekhyun would do, honestly. Had it been anyone else who had gotten this reaction, he’d have gone for a kiss that would shut everybody up so he could smirk afterwards and ask if that was what they’d wanted. But his stomach was twisted up so tight at the thought of kissing Jongdae, pulse racing like someone had asked him to leap off a cliff. 

His panic made no sense, though. This shouldn't have been any different than if he’d been expected to kiss Kyungsoo or Chanyeol or Amber. It made no sense, and he sure as fuck didn’t want anyone else knowing that he was having some inexplicable breakdown. 

Jongdae's eyebrows were raised, waiting for Baekhyun's response. 

“Yeah, sure,” Baekhyun agreed on a chuckle that was hopefully carefree and believable. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

The smell of Jongdae’s shampoo or deodorant or body wash or something felt like it was swamping him, drowning him in citrus, as Jongdae turned to him with the same playful tilt to his lips that he often had. Except Baekhyun had never thought he’d be kissing those lips.

The last thing he saw before his eyes slammed shut was the crinkle and crease of Jongdae's smiling eyes, warm lips pressing to his the next second.

Jongdae had said _let’s give them a show_ , but he wasn't totally out of his mind. He didn’t try to makeout with him or anything. The kiss was solid and purposeful- not like the fleeting near miss of Kyungsoo’s and Joonmyun’s kiss or even the decisive but short kiss between Krystal and Minho. It lingered, pressure letting up to a mere whisper before increasing with one final, warm press. 

There were cheers when Jongdae pulled away, Baekhyun blinking his eyes open like he’d been engulfed in darkness for more than four seconds. 

He’d kissed back because...that’s what you did when someone kissed you. Maybe not if it was an unwanted kiss. It was a game. He had to…

“Very nice,” Minah congratulated them, earning herself a frown from Kyungsoo to which she just cackled.

There were suggestive whistles and comments being tossed out, and Baekhyun forced himself out of the weird headspace he was in to mechanically laugh in response.

“Your turn to spin,” Joohyun reminded him, and Baekhyun wanted to pout. Normally, he wouldn't have been dreading his turn, but after all of that, he just needed a minute. He was still reeling, and trying to talk himself out of his out of place breakdown. 

“What’s a guy gotta do to go to the bathroom?” he joked, hoping he sounded normal.

“Finish his turn?” Krystal suggested wryly with an arched brow, but Baekhyun was already reaching for the bottle, just wanting to get it over with so he could stew in peace. 

His spin landed on Wheein, who giggled as she crawled halfway across the circle to meet him. 

Their kiss was quick, but legitimate enough that no one complained. 

Still, when Baekhyun sat back down in his spot, it was still the echo of Jongdae’s kiss he could feel on his lips.

“Don’t you have to pee?” Seulgi asked as Wheein took her turn and Baekhyun stared at the spinning bottle unseeingly. 

“Ha,” Baekhyun startled, wheezing out a laugh in Seulgi’s direction. “You’re right.”

On unsteady legs, Baekhyun heaved himself up and made his way out of the room to the bathroom in the hall.

His joints felt like they were made of liquid still, but at least he felt like he could breathe without everyone’s eyes on him and without Jongdae's knee pressed against his own.

That had just been...a weird fluke. Displaced anxiety. Wires getting crossed. _Something_.

It was fine. It was over now.

At least, that's what Baekhyun told himself as he sat back down in the circle in time to watch Amber theatrically dip Krystal back to kiss her. 

The moment had passed, and everyone else had already forgotten about it. Soon, Baekhyun assured himself, he would too. 

 

\---

 

Jongdae hit a key on the piano, A4, and perfectly mimicked its pitch on an _ah_. Baekhyun did the same, and then they both turned to Joonmyun.

Mr. Cho was late, so the three of them had begun a high note battle at Jongdae’s urging.

Joonmyun looked around, seemingly worried about others watching. But honestly, no one really seemed to be paying them any mind. 

Jonghyun and Jinki were gesticulating grandly in a way that didn’t make sense from looking at them. Kibum was laughing loudly with an earbud in his ear that was attached to Joohyun’s phone as she tapped the screen. Krystal and Amber had their heads bent together, talking quietly, and while Jongin had been watching Chanyeol try to toss M&M's into his mouth, he seemed to have fallen asleep with his head pillowed on his arms.

Jongdae hit the piano key again, and they both stared at Joonmyun expectantly. 

Clearing his throat, Joonmyun looked around again and finally sung the note. 

It started well, but when it cracked halfway through, Baekhyun couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Of course he’d had his voice crack, too. Everyone had, at some point. But it never stopped being funny.

“You’re out,” Jongdae announced, seeming gleeful that he was one step closer to victory.

“I hit it, though!” he argued.

“But you cracked,” Baekhyun replied. “So you’re disqualified.”

It was that rule that had led Baekhyun to an occasional victory in the past when Jongdae's voice had given out, so he was very adamant about that rule. He might not have had the biggest range of the three of them, but he arguably was the most consistent.

Of course, Jinki and Jonghyun could both get up into the stratosphere with their falsetto and trounce them all. There was a reason why they weren't invited to play.

Joonmyun sighed, accepting defeat, and Baekhyun cracked his knuckles while staring Jongdae down like that might be intimidating.

Predictably, Jongdae just laughed in response, but Baekhyun couldn’t even pretend to be mad with the way he could feel his lips pulling up in a grin.

As much as Baekhyun was anticipating a showdown between the two of them (that he’d probably lose, honestly, because Jongdae was in top form that day), Mr. Cho was sweeping into the room and calling for order before Jongdae could even take his next turn.

“This isn’t over,” Jongdae teased, and Baekhyun grinned, following Jongdae to the tenor’s section and taking his seat next to him.

“Okay, okay, I know I was late, and it’s eighth period, and the choir trip is this weekend, but if you aren’t quiet, we can’t make preparations for the trip and you’ll all be running around in confusion,” Mr. Cho scolded good naturedly as they got settled. “I believe I have permission slips from all of you, so we’re good there. Next up is...roommates for the hotel.”

Mr. Cho turned around and grabbed a piece of paper on a clipboard off the piano.

“There will be no switching, so choose wisely,” he warned. “You are stuck with whomever you sign up with. No boy/girl pairs, obviously. And yes, I know that's an antiquated, heteronormative rule, but this is a school event.”

“Why are you looking at me?” Kibum asked, eyes widening in mock offense. “Social justice...that’s Jonghyun’s thing.”

“I wasn't going to say anything!” Jonghyun protested, and Kibum cackled.

“Okay,” Mr. Cho broke in before things could be derailed further. “I’m passing this sheet around. Please be quiet as you sign up because I’m going over the itinerary now, and as we already discussed, I don't want any confused running.”

“Hey,” Jongdae whispered, suddenly against Baekhyun’s side as Mr. Cho told them for the fifth time that they couldn't bring more than one bag to be stowed under the bus. “Wanna be roommates?”

At events like this in the past when they’d had to choose a roommate, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had roomed together while Jongdae and Kyungsoo had been roommates. Baekhyun hadn’t actually talked to Chanyeol about it, but he’d just _assumed_...

“I thought…” Baekhyun started in a whisper, gesturing to the bass section where Chanyeol was bent over, saying something to Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol is rooming with Kyungsoo this time,” Jongdae informed him quietly. 

As though Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him, he looked over- gesturing to Kyungsoo and shrugging.

Well, that was that. Baekhyun shrugged back and sent him a grin. He didn’t mind rooming with Jongdae. He’d just wanted to make sure he wasn't leaving his friend high and dry.

“So?” Jongdae prompted, lips pulling up hopefully. “Roomies?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun confirmed with a smile.

“Are any of you listening to me?” Mr. Cho asked on an exasperated sigh. 

There were a few apologies called out, clipboard making it to the alto section.

Jongdae was grinning at him when he penciled them in as roommates a few minutes later, and Baekhyun returned it. 

With Chanyeol or Jongdae as his roommate, the trip was bound to be a blast. And Baekhyun couldn't wait.

 

\---

 

“Do I have feet anymore?” Baekhyun complained as they took the elevator to their floor. It had been a long day of traveling, sightseeing, and practicing in the choir room of a nearby high school. They were all exhausted, but high on the excitement of being away from home. 

“No,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, seeming grumpier since Minah had exited on the floor below theirs. Not that they were gonna forego each other’s company for the whole night. Baekhyun was sure they had some plan to break the rules, but as it didn’t affect him, he wasn't particularly worried about it.

“That will prove to be inconvenient for sightseeing tomorrow,” Jongdae observed, lips curled in a playful smile.

“I’m sure I’ll muddle through,” Baekhyun assured the rest of the elevator, hand over his heart. 

Chanyeol was laughing, but Kyungsoo looked as unamused as the poor businessman who got stuck on an elevator filled with high schoolers. 

“Have a good night!” Jongdae called when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol split off to go to their room.

“It’s like that random man in the elevator didn’t even care about my feet!” Baekhyun exclaimed after Jongdae had used his keycard to get them into their shared room, immediately making a break for the bed further from the door and flopping down on the hideously colored duvet.

“How dare he,” Jongdae chuckled before frowning. “Hey! How come you get the bed by the window?”

“Because I got here first?” he tried with an innocent smile.

“Uh uh,” Jongdae argued. “We’re playing rock, paper, scissors.”

“And if I refuse?” Baekhyun taunted, feeling the grin stretch across his face.

The mischievous glint in Jongdae’s eye was all the warning Baekhyun got before Jongdae was launching himself onto the bed, and therefore, onto Baekhyun as well.

Baekhyun’s pained grunt and subsequent laughter was nearly drowned out by Jongdae's chant of rock, paper, scissors, and with Jongdae's sharp elbows and knees digging into various parts of his body, it wasn't long before Baekhyun surrendered. 

With Jongdae's bent knee resting across Baekhyun's thigh, Baekhyun threw down rock and Jongdae went with paper.

“Dammit!” Baekhyun hollered as Jongdae cackled.

“Get off my bed,” Jongdae taunted, shoving at Baekhyun's back until he stumbled up. “But as a consolation prize, I’ll let you shower first.”

“Gee, thanks,” Baekhyun snorted, making his way to his suitcase to get his shower stuff and a fresh pair of underwear. “I can just take the bed back when it’s your turn, you know,” he added.

“Then I’ll lay on you again,” Jongdae promised with a grin. 

Even though he didn't care that much about which bed he got, Baekhyun grumbled all the way to the shower.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun had considered trying to steal Jongdae's bed while he had been in the shower, but the thought of Jongdae's elbow digging into his spleen dissuaded him. Also, maybe it would have been a little weird to do it knowing that Jongdae's promise had been to lay on him. Of course, Jongdae probably half expected it- being a shit like that was hardly an uncommon occurrence for Baekhyun. But it could have been misconstrued like… He didn’t really know. 

The point was that he was reclining on his own bed when Jongdae emerged from the bathroom in sweatpants and a red t-shirt with dark patches by the neck where his wet hair had dripped.

“Clean,” Jongdae announced, stretching his arms over his head so his shirt rode up enough that Baekhyun could see the band of his boxers above his pants. “How tired are you?”

For what? Maybee Jongdae wanted to turn on the TV for a while. Baekhyun had been content to idly peruse weird lists on the internet, but a movie or something would be fine. 

He shrugged, kicking a foot out so his pant leg fell down to his ankle where it had gotten scrunched up. 

“Tired, but not ready to sleep yet,” he told Jongdae, unsure of why he felt suddenly vulnerable.

With all of his other friends, he felt like the one in charge, for the most part. He was the one more likely to have a bizarre idea that had the other person thrown off and laughing in disbelief. But with Jongdae, Baekhyun felt like the roles were switched, and it always had him a little on edge.

“Me too,” Jongdae agreed with a nod, turning partially away as he began folding the clothes he’d been wearing that day to put them back in his suitcase. “Hey, remember that spin the bottle game a month ago?”

The casual question had Baekhyun’s stomach twisting up tight. Obviously, he remembered, but he hadn’t been expecting Jongdae to bring it up. The only people who were even thinking about it anymore were probably Joonmyun who might have been kind of scarred because he could barely meet Kyungsoo’s or Minah's eyes, and Byulyi because her crush on Krystal was hardly a secret despite her never having admitted it out loud. 

But why was Jongdae still thinking about it? And why would Baekhyun have been? Why would they need to talk about it now, a month later?

“Uh huh,” Baekhyun answered, hoping he sounded as unconcerned as Jongdae did. 

“It wasn't the worst thing, right?” Jongdae tossed out, glancing over his shoulder at Baekhyun with a genial smile that might have been fitting had the two of them not kissed during said game of spin the bottle. And what the fuck was that supposed to mean? Something not being the worst wasn't really anything positive to say. Most things in the world could be classified as _not the worst_. Why even say so?

“Uh,” Baekhyun started, searching desperately for something to respond with, because unlike most times, Baekhyun was nearly completely at a loss for what to say. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, almost everyone wanted to play. And Kyungsoo didn’t slit Joonmyun’s throat while he was sleeping, so…”

Baekhyun laughed at his own sort of joke, hoping that he’d given Jongdae whatever he was looking for so they could drop it.

“Yeah, this trip probably would have been cancelled if there had been bloodshed,” Jongdae said, and Baekhyun chuckled, still not knowing what Jongdae's reason was for bringing it up.

As long as he didn’t mention-

“Our kiss wasn’t too bad, either, huh?” Jongdae prompted, and Baekhyun felt his heart seize with panic. “Sure gave a better show than most of the others.”

“Heh,” Baekhyun tried to laugh, feeling frozen as Jongdae sat down across from him on his own bed. “Heh, yeah.”

“And I don't know about you, but I’ve had worse kisses,” Jongdae went on. For some reason.

For some reason he was _still_ talking about their kiss, and Baekhyun...was just trying to breathe and will the conversation to end.

“Me, uh, too,” Baekhyun agreed. Because he _had_. But why did it _matter_?

“I, for one, wouldn't mind doing it again,” Jongdae told him, and Baekhyun felt like he’d stood up too fast with the way his head was spinning even though he hadn’t moved. 

His stomach felt like it had dropped under the bed, his heart was thudding in his throat, and his vocal chords were clearly on vacation, because nothing was coming out of his mouth in response to that.

If he’d had to guess where Jongdae had been headed when he had brought up spin the bottle, this would not have been in his top five guesses. Top ten, even. 

And yet Jongdae was sitting, looking at him, and saying that he wouldn't mind kissing him again. 

During a game? At some theoretical future moment? Now?!

“I mean, we have this room to ourselves and no chance of being interrupted,” Jongdae continued, and Baekhyun could barely even process what he was saying. “Just seems like such a waste if we don't use it to our advantage, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun blinked, too shell-shocked to have any words at the ready. 

Was he getting fucked with? Was Jongdae waiting for him to agree so he could laugh at him?

Jongdae liked to mess with people, but he wasn't an asshole. He wouldn't be that mean. Which meant…

Which meant Jongdae really wanted to kiss him. 

With some amount of startling clarity that left Baekhyun reeling, he realized he wanted to kiss Jongdae too.

Not...in a weird way. Whatever that meant. Just- Jongdae was right. About the hotel room. When else were they in a situation where there were no parents or chaperones barging in due to a door that locked in their favor? There were other instances besides right then, but now that Jongdae had said it, it was hard not to think of it as an opportunity. 

Kissing was fun. That was just a fact. It didn’t have to mean anything. It could just be a way to pass the time. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun was agreeing before it would seem like he was thinking too hard about it. Easy, off the cuff agreement didn't lend itself to any sort of meaning that had to be investigated. 

There was a moment where Jongdae seemed surprised by Baekhyun's answer, and Baekhyun had a surge of panic, thinking maybe he’d been being fucked with, after all. 

But then Jongdae's lips were curving up as he stood to walk the two steps over to Baekhyun's bed and sat down.

Heart thudding, Baekhyun wondered just what the fuck he was thinking, agreeing to kiss his friend for fun. 

He scooted to the edge of the bed so he was sitting up and not splayed out. Jongdae kept switching between looking at him with this little smile and just staring at his lips. Swallowing, Baekhyun wondered if this was really happening. Was he really about to-

Jongdae’s lips against his own had Baekhyun nearly gasping even though he’d been expecting it. Instead, he just let instinct take over- kissing back and trying not to jerk in surprise at Jongdae’s hand on his knee through his sweats.

The kiss felt familiar, like his mind had catalogued what Jongdae's lips felt like after kissing him during the game. And holy shit? He was kissing Jongdae?!

There were no eyes on them, this time, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if that had him more or less nervous.

Unlike the last time, Jongdae didn’t seem to have any intention to keep it chaste- lips parting to softly trap Baekhyun's lower lip before his tongue lightly brushed against it. 

Baekhyun's inclination that Jongdae was a good kisser after spin the bottle was solidified, and his body responded before his mind had a chance to, mouth parting and tongue peeking out to meet Jongdae's as their lips brushed and slid.

The noise Jongdae made in the back of his throat was so tiny, but it had a shiver going down Baekhyun's spine- reaching out to grab Jongdae's elbow when his hand hooked around the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

His skin was prickling where Jongdae touched, and he was pretty sure he failed to swallow the soft noise when Jongdae nipped gently at his lower lip.

But seriously, what the fuck was he doing? 

It was so difficult to rationally consider his life choices that had led him to where he was with Jongdae's tongue teasing his own and his fingers tracing the line of his throat. He knew Baekhyun had a sensitive neck, too. Fucker. 

He was helpless to stop the shiver when Jongdae's fingertips ghosted right underneath his ear as he puffed out a breath against Baekhyun’s lips.

Body throbbing, Baekhyun realized that he was getting hard from this- from kissing Jongdae and feeling Jongdae's hands on his neck and thigh and-  
Was that-

Was that weird? Getting hard from kissing his friend? It felt like maybe he shouldn’t have been, but at the same time, how could he be expected to makeout with someone and not get hard? 

That seemed reasonable. But was Jongdae hard? If Jongdae wasn't hard, it was weird that he was. Baekhyun wanted to pull back to look, but that would be super weird. Like, suddenly pulling away to look at Jongdae’s lap. And what would his excuse be? _Oh, sorry. I was just curious if you were hard or not. No big deal. Wanna makeout some more?_

Jongdae was probably hard, too, right? Because they were making out, and Jongdae kept letting out these huffy little breaths against his lips and making teeny little sounds in the back of his throat when Baekhyun kneaded his fingers into his waist. He had to have been getting hard, too.

That thought sunk in as Baekhyun was letting go of his worry about what his own dick was doing. Jongdae was probably turned on because of _him_. His dick was probably getting hard because of what Baekhyun was doing with his mouth and his hands. 

_Fuck_. 

If that wasn’t one of the fucking hottest things…

Jongdae let out a full on moan against Baekhyun’s mouth when Baekhyun decided _fuck it_ and just latched his free hand around the back of Jongdae’s neck to kiss him like he meant it. Because apparently he really did mean it, and the idea of Jongdae hard for him was turning his mind to mush. 

There might have been a little whisper in the back of his mind that was still very _what the hell_ about the whole situation, and also _um, why do you think it’s so hot that your friend probably has a boner because of you?_ But Baekhyun was letting that all go for the moment, because Jongdae was sucking on his tongue and _fuck_ , he just wanted to enjoy it. 

Of course, the universe had other plans, though. Of course it did. As soon as Baekhyun tilted his head back so Jongdae could get that sinful mouth of his against his neck, there was a knock at the door, and Baekhyun nearly jumped out of his own skin.

Stupidly, his first thought was that somehow Mr. Cho knew what they were up to and he was going to come in and scold them for debauchery on a school trip. But obviously, no one could have possibly known what they were doing, and Baekhyun had a feeling Mr. Cho would just pretend he didn’t know even if he somehow found out. 

Regardless, it wasn’t their choir teacher at the door. That was made very clear when a _guys_ made its way through the wood. 

Chanyeol.

“Fu-” Baekhyun started before snapping his mouth closed again. Jongdae’s fingers might have been shifting through the hair at his nape until half a second ago, but Baekhyun didn’t want to seem too eager or too disappointed that they’d been interrupted. 

“Guys?” Chanyeol repeated, knocking again. 

“He’s probably sexiled,” Jongdae observed, and Baekhyun had the sudden urge to go barge into Kyungsoo’s room to tell him that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, noting how red Jongdae’s lips look as he licked over his own and almost winced at how puffy they felt. 

Jongdae’s left hand was still on his thigh- warm against him through his sweats- and Baekhyun wondered if there was some way they could just pretend that they hadn’t heard Chanyeol knocking. 

“I guess we should probably let him in,” Jongdae said on a sigh, and Baekhyun nodded because his argument to the contrary would have been what? _No, don’t. I want your lips on my neck instead?_

With a quirk of his lips that seemed to say _c’est la vie, harboring sexiled friends is just a part of life_ , Jongdae ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. 

And that was when Baekhyun’s mouth went dry. Because right there, just a tad below his eyeline, was the proof he’d been wondering about. Rightthefuckthere was the protrusion of Jongdae’s very real and very obvious erection. From him. From kissing him. 

Baekhyun swallowed, unable to look away as Jongdae readjusted himself- tucking his dick into his waistband and pulling his shirt down so Chanyeol wouldn’t walk in and wonder why the fuck he had a boner. 

And oh shit.

Baekhyun scrambled to do the same, grabbing his phone and trying for casual as Chanyeol shuffled into the room with Jongdae following behind him.

“Minah’s in our room,” he explained, as though they hadn’t been able to figure that out. 

“Wanna see what’s on TV?” Jongdae asked, flopping down on his own bed and grabbing for the remote as though he hadn’t had his tongue down Baekhyun’s throat two minutes prior. 

“Sure,” Chanyeol agreed, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto Baekhyun’s bed to lean against the headboard next to him.

He hadn’t been able to help it, the discreet glance at his own lap just to make sure his semi wasn’t visible. But he was good. He was fine. 

No one would be able to tell that he’d been making out with Jongdae. Except Jongdae, of course, who kept glancing over at him as they watched some dumb made for TV movie and making his ears burn. 

After Chanyeol had left at the text from Kyungsoo that he was in the clear, Jongdae had just shot a stupidly casual smile at Baekhyun and said, _there’s always tomorrow_ , before he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

And what. The fuck. Was that supposed to mean? 

Aside from the obvious implication that Jongdae wanted to makeout again tomorrow?

After the day he’d had, Baekhyun would have thought he’d pass out right away, but after the night he’d had, sleep didn’t come too easily. 

All he could think of was _there’s always tomorrow_.

 

\---

 

“Okay, holy shit, this is really high,” Baekhyun observed, stepping toward the window and looking down, down, _down_. 

They were in the tallest building in the city on the observatory floor. Baekhyun had his phone out, taking pictures of the city sprawled in front of him through the window.

“Let’s go to one of those rooftop pools next,” Jongdae joked, coming up beside Baekhyun and putting a hand on his lower back.

The touch had Baekhyun’s breath catching in his throat. It wouldn't have given Baekhyun a second thought a day ago but…

_There’s always tomorrow._

Was Jongdae touching him more than usual? Or was Baekhyun just noticing it more than usual?

There had been the fingers against his wrist at breakfast and the hand on his elbow when they were getting on the bus. The chin on his shoulder while they waiting for the elevator. 

Jongdae would wander away, but he came back, sidling up to Baekhyun, like he was checking in on him.

Maybe it was because they were roommates- partners in crime for this trip. 

Or maybe-

Jongdae was being so attentive. Like...like they were dating or something. 

No, that was a ridiculous thought. Baekhyun was just overthinking things. Obviously. 

The smile Jongdae sent him before he turned to go talk to Kyungsoo had Baekhyun’s heart picking up. And this was so fucking _stupid_. 

It’s not like-

_There’s always tomorrow._

Baekhyun took a deep breath.

He was being stupid. Even if there was the possibility that he and Jongdae were going to make out again when they got back to the hotel, he didn't need to be cataloging Jongdae's every move now.

Determined to forget about it, Baekhyun moseyed over to Joonmyun, who was very focused on peering through the binoculars he’d brought. 

Sightseeing was now. Everything else could wait.

And he did an okay job of not thinking too hard about Jongdae the rest of the afternoon.

“Anyone have to use the bathroom before we go?” Mr. Cho asked as they all gathered in the museum lobby. They’d just spent two hours looking at everything from ancient Egyptian artifacts to splatter painted canvases, and Baekhyun was very sure he _did_ have feet because they ached.

The bathroom also sounded like a good idea. 

“Don’t leave without me,” Baekhyun warned, turning to Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Jongdae made a face like he was considering it, and Baekhyun shoved him on the arm, the little shopping bag from the chocolate boutique they’d gone to swinging and hitting Jongdae on the hip.

“Here, lemme hold that,” Jongdae said, taking the bag from Baekhyun’s hold before he had a chance to blink. “We’ll be here.”

Inclining his head as though telling Baekhyun to go ahead, he smiled, and Baekhyun felt a weird twist in his stomach. 

It was that _feeling_ again- like Jongdae was looking out for him especially. Like he was his _boyfriend_ or something. 

Was this how Jongdae acted when he was somebody's boyfriend?

Would he act differently if Baekhyun was a girl? 

That was...irrelevant. Because Baekhyun _wasn’t_ a girl. He was Jongdae’s male friend who he’d made out with the night before. And now Jongdae was holding his bag while he went to the bathroom and-

Why the fuck was Jongdae holding his bag the thing that was tripping him out so badly?

Did Baekhyun even know how to be a boyfriend to a guy? 

Okay, hold up. That was, like, ten steps away from the current issue. They weren’t dating. It didn't matter how different or similar it would be to be a boyfriend to someone he’d call _his_ boyfriend.

He was getting way off track.

What he should have been thinking about- what he _was_ thinking about- was what was going to happen when they got back to their room that night.

Because it was tomorrow, now, and Baekhyun _really_ hoped that meant what he thought it did. 

 

\---

 

Baekhyun had practically lunged for the bathroom when they’d gotten back to their hotel room, calling out that he was going to shower with a fresh pair of underwear balled up in his fist.

He’d wanted to get all of that out of the way as soon as possible so there would be time to...well. If Jongdae wanted to, too. 

Plus, just standing there, alone with Jongdae and unsure of what he was thinking, had Baekhyun wanting to move so he couldn't dwell and overthink himself to death.

There was no mention of any unconventional activities when Baekhyun had emerged after his shower and Jongdae had taken his turn in the bathroom. Maybe Jongdae had just been joking when he’d said _there’s always tomorrow_. Maybe he’d changed his mind. Maybe-

“Hey roomie,” Jongdae greeted, dirty clothes discarded next to his suitcase before he dropped down on the bed next to Baekhyun. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun replied with a snort, trying not to let on that he was nearly holding his breath as he waited to see why Jongdae was sitting next to him and grinning. 

“It might be a futile hope, but maybe we won’t get interrupted by Chanyeol tonight,” Jongdae joked, and Baekhyun felt like his heart stuttered in his chest. 

_Interrupted_. That had to mean…

“Wanna continue what we started yesterday?” Jongdae asked with a quirk of his brows and lips, question in his eyes.

 _Fuck yes_ , seemed too eager.

“Might as well, right?” Baekhyun replied, trying for casual and only barely catching the relief that flashed across Jongdae's face before his lips curled in a smile that seemed suddenly suggestive even if it was just his usual grin.

The meeting of lips was less hesitant now that this was apparently something they did. Jongdae's lips slid against his own, and Baekhyun couldn't help the way he grasped Jongdae's shoulder when Jongdae's tongue gently teased his lower lip. 

This time, the trepidation wasn’t there once they started, so it didn't take long for the kiss to escalate into something more along the lines of making out than kissing. 

Jongdae kept sucking on Baekhyun’s top lip and tongue in turn before pulling back so their lips just barely touched so Baekhyun had to chase him. 

There wasn't the question of whether or not he was getting aroused because he’d been feeling shivers of interest before Jongdae's lips had touched his. 

And it wasn’t as though he had pulled back to check, but he felt pretty confident that Jongdae was as well if his little huffing breaths and gasps were anything to go by. 

It wasn't a matter of if it was good- it was a question of where this was going to stop. And if Baekhyun even wanted it to. 

There were a lot of questions that rose in the wake of that, but Baekhyun didn’t have the wherewithal to parse them when he had his teeth pressing gently into Jongdae's lower lip and the sound of Jongdae's near moan ringing in his ears. 

Jongdae’s hand was inching up Baekhyun's thigh, hot through his sweats, and Baekhyun couldn't help that he wanted his touch higher. 

That might have been a troubling thought with all the repercussions it could bring, but it was hard to feel the weight of it when his dick was twitching in his underwear as Jongdae's fingers traced his inseam. 

His own hand not holding tight to Jongdae’s shoulder was sliding up and down Jongdae's trim waist, fabric bunching until he decided _fuck it_ , and slipped his hand under the material to rest against hot skin. 

Jongdae’s trembling breath against his lips at the contact had Baekhyun wanting to know what else he could do to get a reaction. Because here he was, hands on his friend and tongue in his mouth, and fuck if he didn’t want to find out what made him tick.

Palm sliding up and around Jongdae's ribs, Baekhyun felt himself throb at the little noise Jongdae made into his mouth. His skin felt like it was on fire under Baekhyun's touch, and all he wanted to do was feel more of it. 

But before he could push his hand far enough under the fabric of Jongdae’s shirt that he could grasp at his shoulder blade, Jongdae’s hand had moved higher on Baekhyun's leg and his thumb was resting mere millimeters away from the press of his cock through his sweats.

“Can I?” Jongdae breathed, thumb moving and making his hips twitch.

Baekhyun imagined saying no for a split second- putting a stop to whatever this was and just going back to “normal.” But that wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all.

He had no clue what they were doing, what it meant, or how long he’d maybe kind of subconsciously wanted it. 

None of that was important right then. The only thing he could think was-

“Yeah,” he answered, voice rougher than he’d been expecting. 

Jongdae’s lips met his again with fervor, humming in response to Baekhyun’s permission, and it felt good to know he wasn't the only one eager for more.

But of course the universe had other plans again in the form of a loud knock at the door that had Baekhyun nearly jumping out of his own skin- startling violently enough that his mouth was ripped from Jongdae’s before he even registered what the noise was. 

Jongdae’s eyes on his were surprised for a split second before exasperation clouded his features. 

“Chanyeol, goddamnit,” he grumbled, taking a breath before pushing himself up from the bed. 

Baekhyun was still too startled, too _turned on_ to not just unabashedly stare as Jongdae none too discreetly tucked his erection into the waistband of his basketball shorts before walking toward the door.

“Just...stay there,” Jongdae requested, looking like he was on a mission. “I’ll get him to go away.”

But he faltered before he took more than three steps. 

“I mean, if that’s what you want,” Jongdae added, as though Baekhyun, hard and eager to continue what they had started, could possibly want to have to hide his dick and watch bad made for tv movies with Chanyeol at that very moment.

“Please,” Baekhyun replied, wanting it to come out more of a light hearted jest at Chanyeol’s timing than it did. Instead, he sounded desperate and turned on and...that wasn’t inaccurate, anyway. 

He couldn't even be embarrassed with the relief that flashed over Jongdae’s face before he finally crossed to the door to answer it.

Baekhyun couldn't see from his spot on the bed, but that was for the best since he was pretty sure Chanyeol would take one look at the pillow in his lap and know what he was trying to conceal. Not that he’d be able to guess the reason, but still. 

“Hey, Yeol,” Jongdae greeted, and Baekhyun was impressed by how normal he sounded. “Sexiled again?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol sighed. “I don’t know how you put up with rooming with Kyungsoo for stuff like this all the time.”

Jongdae’s laugh was a amused with just a pinch of self deprecation. 

“You get used to it,” Jongdae told him, and Chanyeol's sound of displeasure was immediate. 

“No way. We’re switching back next time,” Chanyeol argued, and then there was the sound of a hand against the door. “Lemme in.”

“Actually, Baek has a really bad headache,” Jongdae jumped in, and Baekhyun felt himself trying to melt into the bed like just the mention of his name would make him visible. “Probably dehydrated or something. He’s gonna just sleep now, I think.”

“Can I come in anyway?” Chanyeol pleaded, and though he felt a bit guilty for it, Baekhyun was holding his breath hoping that Jongdae would tell him no. “I’ll just be on my phone. You won’t even know I’m there.”

“You make more noise playing phone games by yourself than anyone I’ve ever met,” Jongdae countered on a laugh. “You’re noisy checking your _email_. Sorry, dude. Try Joonmyun and Jongin’s room?”

Chanyeol’s sigh was loud, but resigned sounding, and Baekhyun clenched his jaw as he waited.

“Alright,” Chanyeol acquiesced, and Baekhyun felt relief flood through him. “Tell Baek to feel better.”

“Will do,” Jongdae promised. “G’night.”

Baekhyun breathed out when he heard the door close and lock, but then Jongdae was walking back toward him, and Baekhyun forgot about being relaxed completely. 

“Phew,” Jongdae said on a laugh. “Good thing he’s noisy. Excuse built right in!”

Baekhyun chuckled, but he tracked Jongdae's every movement as he made his way back to the bed. Once they’d started kissing, it all happened so naturally, but now that the moment had been broken, Baekhyun didn’t know how to get back into it. 

Though given Jongdae’s tenacity thus far, he shouldn't have worried. 

While Jongdae had been answering the door, Baekhyun had scooted up on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard to make absolutely certain Chanyeol wouldn't be able to see him if he peered inside.

Jongdae barely even paused when he made it to the bed. Before Baekhyun could even scoot back to where he’d been sitting, Jongdae was crawling onto the bed and moving to straddle his thighs.

 _Fuck_.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun rasped the second before Jongdae’s lips were against his again, warm breath through Jongdae’s nose maybe a light chuckle at his poetic observation. 

It didn’t matter if Jongdae was laughing at him, though. With his weight mostly in Baekhyun's lap, Baekhyun could feel his erection against his own. An embarrassing shudder rocked through him at the contact, a noise mostly muffled by Jongdae’s tongue, but Jongdae was definitely not laughing at him then. 

Hips surging forward, Jongdae groaned into Baekhyun’s mouth when their arousals ground together. Baekhyun might have made a noise if he didn't feel like the wind had been knocked out of him- stars bursting behind his closed lids as his hand scrambled to find purchase on Jongdae's waist. 

With the pressure against his cock and Jongdae's undulating hips, Baekhyun had forgotten about what Jongdae had been about to do before Chanyeol had interrupted them. But all of the sudden, Jongdae's pelvis wasn't rocking into his anymore. Instead, his palm was pressed against the length of him, and Baekhyun nearly swallowed his own tongue with the realization. 

“This okay?” Jongdae puffed against his lips, and Baekhyun wished he could make some sort of snappy remark, but his usual quick wit seemed to have fled because all he could get out was an exhaled _uh-huh_.

To Baekhyun's knowledge, Jongdae didn’t have a ton of experience getting other guys off. As far as Baekhyun knew, he hadn’t gotten _any_ guys off. But who knew? 

Regardless, the way he was massaging Baekhyun through his sweats was kind of destroying him. 

Even pinned with Jongdae's weight on him, he knew his full body shudder was obvious. He half expected Jongdae to make some sort of joking remark about how fucking into this he was, but Jongdae just pressed a little firmer against him, lower lip clamped between his teeth as he looked down at where he was touching Baekhyun. 

“Can I-?” Jongdae started, question ending abruptly like he was going to say more, but aborted whatever it was at the last second. But additional words weren’t necessary- not with the way Jongdae's fingers were fluttering along the edge of his waistband.

He wanted-

Feeling like he’d swallowed his own tongue, Baekhyun nodded jerkily, nearly holding his breath as Jongdae hooked the fingers of both hands into the elastic of his sweats.

A tug, and Baekhyun lifted his hips when Jongdae rose up on his knees to give him the space to do so. 

It was with some sort of blurry disbelief that Baekhyun watched Jongdae reach between them to grab his naked dick as his weight settled solid on his thighs again. 

His breath gusted out of him at the contact, body giving a throb as Jongdae lightly gave it a stroke. 

Baekhyun found that he couldn't look away as Jongdae ran his palm over the tip of his cock to smooth the bead of precum that has gathered down the shaft. Of course he knew to do that since he was a guy. 

Fingers flexing on Jongdae's shoulders, Baekhyun swallowed noisily as Jongdae slid his grip up the length of him. 

Jongdae pulled his hand back and spit in his palm, so the next stroke was smoother and _fuck_. He wanted to make a joke about using saliva for lube, but it was stuck in his throat. 

It was so good he wanted to just close his eyes and luxuriate in the feeling until his eyes caught on the shape of Jongdae's erection pressing against his loose shorts. There was the continued awe that this was all turning Jongdae on. But Baekhyun knew there was something that would have him even more into it. 

“Can I?” he asked, reaching out to run a knuckle against the outline of Jongdae's arousal through the fabric of his shorts. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae replied, rough. And the stutter of his breath from just the light contact had Baekhyun eager to pull more reactions from him. 

Jongdae rose up on his knees to push the fabric down, and Baekhyun figured it was alright to stare because...well. If he was allowed to touch, he was probably allowed to look. 

He'd never been up close and personal with a hard-on that wasn't his own, and before this weekend, he hadn't realized he wanted to be. But he was eager to feel it in his grip, so after just a moment's hesitation, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around it as Jongdae settled back on his thighs. 

It was a little surreal, holding a dick that wasn’t his own, but he didn’t dislike it. No, dislike was definitely not what was going on as he pulled away briefly to mimic Jongdae’s earlier actions and spit into his own palm before grabbing it again and starting to carefully jack him off. 

Jongdae’s groan had heat skittering down Baekhyun’s spine as Jongdae started touching him again. It was so fucking good, and Baekhyun was torn between paying more attention to how Jongdae’s hand felt on him and how his own touches were making Jongdae’s breath come short. It was hard to focus on both, but he couldn’t deny that the knowledge that he was making Jongdae pant and gasp was only adding to the heady pleasure that was building up in his abdomen. 

Maybe Jongdae was good at reading his reactions, or maybe he was just good with his hands, but Baekhyun felt like he was racing toward his end way too quickly. Precum was making the slide even easier, and Jongdae’s pace had increased as Baekhyun had a harder and harder time swallowing down his sounds of enjoyment. 

Gliding his palm over the head of Jongdae’s cock to wet his palm, Baekhyun nearly echoed Jongdae’s moan. _Fuck_. Jongdae was hard for him, moaning for him, getting ready to _come_ for him. It was the fucking hottest thing Baekhyun could even imagine at that moment, and he felt the way he was pulsing in Jongdae’s grip as fuzzy tendrils of pleasure radiated out from Jongdae’s touch.

He didn’t want to come first- both so he could watch Jongdae come and also for appearance’s sake- but the muscles in his stomach were clenching and his hips were trying to futilely press up against Jongdae’s weight to rock onto his hand. He was so fucking close he could taste it. 

Blinking past the haze of orgasm that was closing in, Baekhyun saw the way Jongdae’s brows were pinched from how Baekhyun was touching him and how red his lips were from biting them between choked gasps. And if that wasn’t enough, Baekhyun felt himself throb at the way Jongdae was intently watching Baekhyun’s dick slide in and out of his fist, like he wanted to see him come. 

Trying to stroke Jongdae faster in the midst of it all, Baekhyun felt the moment his tenuous hold on control completely fell away. He thought his grip might have gone lax as his release mounted, pleasure rising until he could feel it in his throat. And with a moan far too loud, Baekhyun tipped over the edge and came between them- feeling the way his cum splattered on his stomach and thighs as Jongade worked him insistently through it. 

His ears were ringing as he sucked in a lungful of air, orgasm ebbing and leaving him wrung out. Jongdae’s touch gentled before he pulled away, weight shifting before Baekhyun heard the sound of tissues being retrieved so Jongdae could presumably wipe his hand off.

With his nose tingling, Baekhyun kind of wanted to luxuriate in the feeling of just having gotten off, but Jongdae's weight in his lap was enough of a reminder that he had yet to come. And for as much as basic sex etiquette had him cracking open his eyes and starting to jack Jongdae off again, he couldn't deny that he wanted to feel Jongdae coming for him for completely selfish reasons too.

Jongdae groaned as Baekhyun worked up to a steady rhythm, tissue dropping on the floor so he could hold onto Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun could feel the way Jongdae's whole body was jerking, hips pressing up into his grip, and he couldn't even help how hot he found that. 

He had his friend in his lap, moaning against his neck as he moved in time with Baekhyun’s hand around his arousal. Jongdae was shaking apart from _his_ touch, and Baekhyun felt like he was high with the knowledge. 

The sudden tremble of Jongdae's muscles paired with the shaky groan against Baekhyun's jaw was enough of a warning, and Baekhyun felt his own muscles tense in anticipation as though it was his release. 

Nearly holding his breath, Baekhyun stroked faster and felt the first spatter of cum on his stomach- more running over his knuckles and creeping between his fingers. 

Jongdae's hips were working in tandem with his rhythm, and Baekhyun’s head felt fuzzy with the fact that he was the one who was making Jongdae come even with every huff of Jongdae's breath as vivid as could be. 

Settling back on Baekhyun's thighs, Jongdae panted- cheeks flushed and eyes shiny. Jongdae was the type who typically seemed pretty put together, at least from Baekhyun's perspective. It was rare to catch him totally off guard as he seemed to have a sly smile at the ready. So to see him like this, catching his breath and recovering from from what had apparently been a pretty intense orgasm… Baekhyun didn't know if the fresh surge of lust, the rush of power, or the warm affection was more potent.

“Wow,” Jongdae marveled on a breathy chuckle, eyes meeting Baekhyun's again. “See? That's definitely the way to spend the evening when you have a hotel room to yourself.”

That curve of lips, that glint in his eye- that was typical Jongdae. But Baekhyun couldn't get over the raw, unedited version he had seen just seconds prior.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, matching Jongdae's teasing tone. “Better than playing host to a sexiled Chanyeol.”

Jongdae laughed outright at that, raising up on his knees to climb off of Baekhyun's lap. With Jongdae's weight and warmth gone, Baekhyun felt suddenly cold and exposed, hastily grabbing for a handful of tissues from the bedside table to start mopping up the mess on his stomach and hands. 

“Sorry about your shirt,” Jongdae said, cleaning himself off while looking down at the cum that had ended up landing on the fabric. Whose release it was, Baekhyun had no idea. “Do you have another one you can wear? I might have an extra if you don't-”

“I do!” Baekhyun interjected, the back of his neck heating at the thought of borrowing Jongdae's. Not a big deal under normal circumstances, but after getting each other off, it seemed heavy. 

Pulling his sweats up, Baekhyun climbed off the bed and made his way over to his suitcase to change his shirt. 

Once the fabric was over his head and he was pulling the hem down, he turned back to see Jongdae discarding a wad of tissues before making his way back over to his own bed. He flopped down and grabbed for his phone, casual like they had just finished watching a movie instead of getting each other off. 

Honestly, Baekhyun had no idea how he should be acting, so he supposed casual was as good a choice as any. 

Shuffling back over to his bed, Baekhyun propped himself up on the pillows and pretended he hadn't had Jongdae in his lap moments before. He picked up his phone and deleted a spam email, scrolling through a few posts on instagram before rolling onto his side and setting it back on the bedside table.

“Ready to sleep?” Jongdae asked, leaning off the bed to retrieve his phone cord and plug it in.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replied, shoving his legs under the blankets.

“Me too,” Jongdae agreed, reaching out to turn off the light. “I'm pretty beat.”

The room was plunged into darkness, but the little curl of Jongdae's lips as he said that was imprinted behind Baekhyun's eyelids.

“G'night,” Jongdae said, sheets rustling in the dark.

Baekhyun swallowed, ears hot. “Night.”

 

\---

 

The bus window was cold where it was pressed to Baekhyun’s temple. The trip was over and they were on their way back home- back to their regular lives. Considering all the irregular things that had happened, Baekhyun wasn't sure he was looking forward to falling back into old routines.

“Kyungsoo is going to kill me,” Chanyeol fretted from the seat next to Baekhyun. “He's really mad at me still.”

“He probably won't kill you,” Baekhyun offered, watching cars whizz by. “You're too tall. It would be hard to hide your body.”

Chanyeol huffed, shooting Baekhyun an annoyed pout.

“It’s his fault for sexiling you,” Baekhyun tried. “And Mr. Cho deciding to wander the halls when you were.”

Baekhyun felt a little bad for his and Jongdae's contribution since they hadn't let Chanyeol seek refuge with them. But considering how differently the night would have gone if they'd let Chanyeol in… It was hard to feel _too_ bad. 

“I talked as loud as I could when we got back to the room,” Chanyeol told him quietly, “so Kyungsoo and Minah would have some warning at least. She escaped through Jonghyun's and Key's room since there was a door connecting our room with theirs. She didn't get caught!”

“It sounds like quite the getaway,” Baekhyun observed with a snort of amusement imagining it. 

But while he might have normally pressed for details and laughed at what a mess it had turned into (though thinking about Kyungsoo's wrath at having been interrupted was more chilling than funny), he was sidetracked by Jongdae a few rows up. He was sitting with Kyungsoo, probably talking him down from killing Chanyeol while giving him the appropriate amount of shit, and Baekhyun couldn't keep his eyes away. 

What was going to happen now? Were they ever going to acknowledge what had happened? Was there anything to even acknowledge? Did it mean anything or had it just been what Jongdae had said- a good use of a locked door?

That morning when they'd been shoving their toothbrushes into their luggage and stumbling down to the continental breakfast, Jongdae hadn't said anything. What was there to say anyway? 

Baekhyun needed to stop thinking about it. It was what it was, and now it was done. It had been fun, but that's all. Which was fine. It wasn't like Baekhyun was sitting there pining. Glancing in Jongdae's direction wasn't pining. It was just wondering. 

Maybe one day, there'd be another locked door that needed to be taken advantage of, but for now, it seemed things would go back to normal.

Baekhyun looked back out the window, Chanyeol regaling him with more details about the great escape, and tried to convince himself that was a good thing.

 

\---

 

“When we change songs, we should switch positions,” Minho was saying, stepping forward and gesturing from where he was on stage. “I think it'll sound better if we mix up the parts for that one.”

“That's too complicated,” Kibum argued. “It won't make much of a difference, and the audience doesn't need to watch us shuffling around.”

“It won't take that long…”

“You know what's even faster? Not moving.”

It was after six at night, and Baekhyun was standing with the rest of the chamber choir on stage during the dress rehearsal for the spring concert. He didn't really care what position they were in, so he stayed quiet for once. 

Of course they all knew better than to get in the way of Kibum and Minho bickering. They were close, but also disagreed constantly. Considering half of Baekhyun's friendship with Kyungsoo was getting sighed at, he couldn’t really judge. 

“Okay, why don't you all go back to the choir room and try to work it out,” Mr. Cho suggested. “I have to work with the freshman choir now, but let's run it again in...forty five minutes? Be back in here by seven. Actually, I need women's a cappella by seven. Chamber choir by seven thirty.”

Filing off the stage with the others, Baekhyun started a poor impression of the beatboxing Chanyeol had tried to teach him once. A shove from behind, and Baekhyun turned back around with a grin to see Jongdae laughing at him. 

“Walk,” Krystal reminded them impatiently when they stalled on the stairs.

Jongdae's hand was pressed against Baekhyun's back as they exited the auditorium, pushing him forward and making them both laugh as Baekhyun jokingly complained over his shoulder.

Joonmyun had everybody practicing the second they got back to the choir room, keeping them on track and acting like Mr. Cho’s stand-in as he often did. Kibum and Minho argued a bit more about changing positions, but ultimately, Kibum won, and they opted to stay in their original formation. 

After they had run through everything once, even Joonmyun's insistent urging to go back to a trouble spot couldn't keep everyone focused as some the girls started talking about running through their piece for women's a cappella before they were due back in the auditorium. 

They all splintered off after that, and Baekhyun found himself getting nudged into the hall by Jongdae. 

He figured Jongdae wanted to make a trip to the vending machines near the band room, but instead of turning right toward the stairwell, he turned left.

“Where are we- why do you have keys to the practice room?” Baekhyun asked, watching as Jongdae pulled a key ring from his pocket and proceeded to unlock one of the doors. 

There were four practice rooms for the choir to use. Three were for voice lessons and for students to sign out to practice during their free periods. The fourth, which was the one Jongdae was stepping into, was used for storage- broken music stands, props from madrigal dinners in the past, and steel drums, for some reason. 

“I forgot to return them after I borrowed them earlier,” Jongdae answered, holding the door for Baekhyun to step through and letting it close behind him.

Jongdae didn't make a move to turn the lights on, but the fluorescent light from the hall was coming in through the tiny window in the wooden door so it wasn't pitch black in the small space.

“Did you bring me here to kill me?” Baekhyun cracked, looking around to try and ascertain why Jongdae had led him there. 

Laughing, Jongdae took a step closer with a shake of his head.

“Have you ever had a blow job?” he asked, eyes dark on Baekhyun's and lips curled up just slightly.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to reply, but found himself speechless for a second as he tried to figure out why Jongdae was asking. 

“Is that meant to distract me so you can knock me out with a drum?” he tried to joke, aware of how close they were standing. 

“No, but I'll keep that tactic in mind if I ever need to get someone unconscious,” Jongdae retorted with a laugh before standing in silence and looking at Baekhyun like he was waiting for a real answer. 

“No…” Baekhyun offered, not knowing what Jongdae was expecting. 

“Do you want one?” Jongdae replied without missing a beat. 

If this was a verbal volley, Baekhyun was definitely dropping the ball, but this wasn't the type of exchange he had responses at the ready for. 

“Does anyone say no to that?” he finally got out on a chuckle. Was Jongdae offering? Here? _Now_? 

Jongdae stepped closer, and Baekhyun found himself with his back to the wall as Jongdae dropped to his knees.

“Wait,” Baekhyun blurted out, unsure of what they were waiting for after he had said it. Jongdae was looking up at him, and Baekhyun had nothing to say. 

Considering their...history, this shouldn't have thrown Baekhyun for that much of a loop. But nothing between them had been out of the ordinary since they'd gotten back from the choir trip. For all he knew, he Jongdae weren't ever going to… _anything_ again. 

“Are you sure you want to?” was what he managed after a pause. 

“I didn't so much forget to give the keys back as I intentionally kept them,” Jongdae, looking up at him _from his knees_ , told him with a quirk of his lips. 

So he’d been planning this. Jongdae been thinking about blowing him, so he'd kind of stolen the practice room keys in order to do so. 

Jongdae had been thinking about giving him fucking head and _wanted_ to.

The arousal that had begun to simmer the second Jongdae’s lips had curled around the word _blowjob_ swelled and shot down to the tips of his toes as Baekhyun got out an _okay_ along with a nod.

It was with pure disbelief that Baekhyun watched Jongdae unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper. He was already getting hard when Jongdae pulled his cock out through the slit in his boxers. 

With one more glance up at him, Jongdae leaned forward and took the head into mouth. Baekhyun’s hand went to Jongdae's shoulder, needing something to hold onto as his other scrambled to find purchase on the carpeted wall.

If he'd thought Jongdae's hand on him was good…

And he had. He'd thought about it a lot despite telling himself he shouldn't. But how was he supposed to avoid that when he saw Jongdae damn near every day? 

And was it his fault if his mind drifted in that direction while he was jerking off? It was only natural that he was reminded of Jongdae stroking him to completion when he was coaxing himself to the edge of orgasm.

Jongdae took his arousal further into his mouth, and Baekhyun felt like he was holding his breath until the tip nudged the back of Jongdae's throat and he quickly pulled back just a bit. Baekhyun's exhale was loud- like someone had squeezed a balloon.

Lips sealed around him, Jongdae slid his mouth up and down his length- tongue pressing and fluttering and making Baekhyun want to keen. 

Fucking hell, this was insane. Jongdae was blowing him and it was incredible and Baekhyun was not going to last. 

The heat of Jongdae's mouth… His hand wrapped around the base to stroke as he focused on sucking at the tip like it was a straw, tongue laving against the head as he did, and Baekhyun felt his knees tremble as his release threatened.

God, he wanted to hold on a little longer, but this was the fucking hottest thing-

Jongdae's free hand braced against Baekhyun's hip as he shook and locked his knees. It felt so good. So, so fucking _good_. Shit, he was coming. He was about to come in Jongdae's mouth, he was-

With a half swallowed moan, Baekhyun felt his orgasm slam into him with the force of a fifty pound dumbbell hitting him in the stomach. His hands gripped Jongdae's shoulders as he tried to stay upright, cock shooting in Jongdae's mouth and lights flashing behind tightly closed lids. 

It seemed like the zaps of pleasure carried on forever as Jongdae gentled his touches and began pulling back slowly.

Blinking his eyes open, Baekhyun observed Jongdae sitting back on his heels and wiping at his lips with the back of his wrist as he moved his jaw side to side as though to loosen to muscles. _Fuck_. That was all from sucking him off. Not that his lips stretched around him hadn't been proof enough, but just the extra reminder as Baekhyun came down from his release had a shiver of interest going through him despite how wrung out he felt. In the best way.

Something else he couldn't help but notice was the telltale strain of the crotch of Jongdae's jeans. As heady as it had been to know that making out had affected Jongdae enough to get him hard, it gave him an even bigger rush to see how much blowing him had turned Jongdae on. There was a surge of power that came with that along with the confidence to urge Jongdae up with a hand around his bicep in order to pull him in and kiss him.

They hadn't even kissed before Jongdae had made him come, so that was probably why there was no hesitation when their lips finally met- no use being shy when Jongdae's tongue tasted like his spunk.

Maybe tasting himself wasn't supposed to be this hot, but just knowing that Jongdae was tasting him too- _had_ tasted him when he had come in his mouth- had Baekhyun moaning into the kiss as he gripped the back of Jongdae’s neck and tried to kiss him deeper.

Jongdae's shudder as Baekhyun tentatively pressed a hand to his erection through his jeans had Baekhyun pulling his mouth back with a wet smack.

“I can,” he started, breathless with Jongdae's dark eyes on him, “suck you off too.”

Heart picking up like Jongdae might find the offer completely inappropriate even after having Baekhyun's dick in his mouth, Baekhyun watched Jongdae's eyes slide to focus on his lips. 

Sure, he had no idea what he was doing, but he'd heard his whole life that he had a big mouth. Might as well use it. 

“Only if you want to,” Jongdae told him, voice rough. 

Leaving Jongdae turned on was not an option. Baekhyun knew he could have offered a handjob instead and Jongdae wouldn't have complained. But he was having a hard time denying how much he wanted to try giving Jongdae head. He really, _really_ wanted to. 

“Yeah,” was Baekhyun's eloquent reply, stepping away from the wall and steering Jongdae so he took his place. 

Lowering to his knees as he tucked himself back into his boxers and holding onto Jongdae’s pelvis, face to face with his clothed arousal, was surreal, but not in a bad way. Not in a way that made Baekhyun want to stop.

“Big mouth and all that,” Baekhyun added when the air felt too heavy, and Jongdae snorted, breaking through the thick anticipation enough that Baekhyun didn't feel like he was moving underwater as he opened Jongdae's pants. 

Musk and a hard cock pressing against the thin material of his boxers. Baekhyun swallowed and dragged the elastic waistband down far enough for Jongdae's erection to spring free. 

He'd seen Jongdae's dick before, but not so closely. There were no surprises or anything, but he was still having a _holy shit I'm making direct eye contact with Jongdae's cock that's hard for me and I'm about to put it in my mouth because I really want to_ moment.

Holding the base to get it pointing in the right direction, Baekhyun carefully wrapped his lips around the head and pressed his tongue to the bottom as he slowly took more in.

It tasted like he expected- like skin but a bit muskier with the added sharpness of precum (which he had tasted before for...scientific purposes.)

Jongdae's muscles trembled at the contact, and Baekhyun closed his eyes as he tried to figure out how far he could sink down before he-

Right there, he found- pulling up and trying not to cough. 

The heft of it against his tongue was unexpectedly satisfying, and he supposed that having a big mouth really was a benefit since his jaw didn’t feel too strained. 

In some porn that he had seen, the girls would move in a way that would have the tip pushing against their cheeks, but as a beginner, Baekhyun didn’t think he quite knew how to do that. Jongdae hadn’t, and it has been incredible anyway, so he figured he shouldn’t worry about that right now. 

What he wanted to focus on were the little huffs Jongdae was making that might well have been moans if they had been somewhere more private. 

Honestly, when Jongdae had been blowing him, he had completely forgotten that someone could have seen them if they looked into the tiny window in the door at just the right angle. If they looked now, they would see Baekhyun on his knees with a dick in his mouth. They probably wouldn’t though, and that was what he was going to go with. He wasn’t about to suddenly abort the whole thing when he had Jongdae’s hps jerking off the wall enough that Baekhyun had to hold them still. 

Pressing his tongue flat to the head like Jongdae had, Baekhyun nearly startled at the noise Jongdae made. It wasn’t loud enough to alert anyone to their whereabouts, but the fact that it had escaped despite Jongdae trying to keep quiet had Baekhyun nearly humming in appreciation. God, he wanted to wreck Jongdae as much as he’d wrecked him. He wanted to make sure Jongdae couldn’t jerk off without thinking about Baekhyun on his knees for him. 

Trying to keep his tongue tight to the underside of Jongdae’s erection as he slid up mouth up and down the length, Baekhyun felt like listening to Jongdae pant and wheeze was going straight to his head and making him dizzy. The hand that had gently landed on the back of his head had him buzzing with the fact that Jongdae wanted him there- wanted to get off from his mouth.

“Gonna-” Jongdae gasped, throat clicking when he swallowed and fingers pressing to the crown of Baekhyun's head, “come.”

Abruptly, Jongdae's touch was gone, and after a second of wondering why, it occurred to Baekhyun that Jongdae was giving him the opportunity to pull away if he wanted. In retrospect, he probably should have given Jongdae the same warning, but he'd been half out of his mind with pleasure. If someone had asked him his name when he had been about to come, he wasn't sure he would have been able to remember. At least Jongdae hadn't seemed bothered by having Baekhyun come in his mouth. 

_Fuck_. Just thinking that that had happened was heady, and Baekhyun wanted Jongdae to be just as destroyed by the idea of Baekhyun swallowing his release. Besides, it was pretty shitty to pull away when Jongdae hadn't. Baekhyun didn't want to be _that_ guy.

Squeezing Jongdae's hips and sealing his lips around Jongdae's length, Baekhyun made a sound that hopefully conveyed his message: _go ahead_.

Jongdae's hips surged against Baekhyun's hold, a little noise leaving his throat, and then Baekhyun felt Jongdae's cum hit the back of his tongue. Trying to keep his mouth moving on Jongdae's length while making sure he didn't choke wasn't as hard as Baekhyun might have thought, listening as Jongdae huffed and wheezed his way through his orgasm. 

When Jongdae relaxed back against the wall, Baekhyun carefully pulled back- swallowing down Jongdae's release and licking his tired lips.

 _Fuck_. He'd just given a blowjob. And...he'd liked it. 

He'd liked the feel of Jongdae against his tongue, liked the sounds Jongdae couldn't help but make, and he'd liked the blissed out look on Jongdae’s face that he'd caught with a glance up right before Jongdae came. 

As he stood and buttoned his jeans, watching Jongdae do the same, Baekhyun was momentarily at a loss for what to say. 

“Don't think anyone missed us,” Jongdae offered with a chuckle after checking his watch. “Women's ac is probably just heading back to the auditorium now.”

“Good, I-” Baekhyun began but was startled by the sound of a door slamming. “We should probably go back.”

The thought of one of their classmate's faces pressed against the window suddenly seemed like a far too real possibility.

Jongdae nodded, holding his fist out with a crooked little grin.

_A fist bump._

Baekhyun complied, snorting at the absurdity of the gesture after what had just transpired even as he bumped Jongdae's fist with his own.

“I have a feeling that isn't in the decorum handbook,” Baekhyun joked, touching his lips when Jongdae turned to open the door. They felt a little sore. Did they look like he'd just been sucking a dick?

“The blowjob decorum handbook?” Jongdae replied, quieter since they were stepping back into the empty hall. “No, it's definitely in there.”

Baekhyun couldn't help but snicker despite the havoc taking place in his mind, shoving at Jongdae's shoulder and being met with Jongdae's laughter creased eyes when he glanced back at him. 

Stepping back into the choir room was surreal. It was just as it always was, just as they had left it minus several of the girls. And of course it was. Were the white cinder block walls supposed to suddenly be lime green? Getting blown had been incredible, but it wasn't going to turn the world upside down. At least not for anyone else.

Jongdae got waylaid by Seulgi, seemingly asking something about physics homework, so Baekhyun headed toward Chanyeol where he was laughing at some story Wheein and Hyejin were animatedly telling.

Licking his lips again, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. Did he have cum breath? The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally stand too close to someone and have them wondering why his breath smelled like he'd taken a load down the throat. 

 

“Joonmyun!” Baekhyun called as his fellow tenor walked by. “Can I borrow a piece of gum?”

“Borrow?” Joonmyun asked with a judgmental quirk of his brow.

“ _Have_ ,” Baekhyun amended, reminded of when his elementary school teacher would reply _I don't know,_ can _you?_ whenever a kid would ask _can I go to the bathroom?_

“We're gonna be singing in fifteen minutes,” Joonmyun pointed out, though he was making his way over to his backpack anyway. 

“Just for now,” Baekhyun said, following behind him. “I had so chips so now my breath is all… You know when you eat chips, and then…”

 _Shut the fuck up, Baekhyun. Stop talking,_ his mind instructed.

Closing his mouth, Baekhyun watched as Joonmyun dug through his backpack- stray papers flying and pens rattling around. For someone so meticulous, Joonmyun sure was a mess. 

“Here you go,” Joonmyun said, finally procuring a pack of gum from the black hole that was his backpack. 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun replied, hastily removing the silver wrapper and shoving the minty gum in his mouth. 

So that was one thing solved.

If his lips were redder than usual, no one said anything. And he only looked at Jongdae's lips to see if his were a couple times. (They looked a little puffy, but it was possible Baekhyun was imagining things.)

He still didn't know what was going on in Jongdae's head, and he definitely started thinking about getting blown mid-song during the rehearsal, but he didn't think anyone in his position could be blamed. 

Still, he couldn't help but wonder- what next?

 

\---

 

“Guys,” Joonmyun warned, “not so loud.”

Seungwan, Sunyoung, and Minah, all sopranos, were singing the bass part of one of their songs as they waited in the hall outside the auditorium for their part in the concert. The freshman choir was still singing, but they were next, and it was Joonmyun's job to listen for when it was their turn to enter.

They had all arrived earlier with their suits and black dresses in tow for one final rehearsal. Now, the auditorium was filled with friends and family, and they were dressed in their formal clothes, ready to perform.

Baekhyun watched idly as Hyejin casually retrieved her phone from her bra in order to show something to Byulyi and Seulgi, but his gaze kept sliding over to Jongdae where he was telling Jinki something with a grin on his face. 

Just a day ago, he'd had his back to the practice room wall and Jongdae on his knees for him. And today...trying not to stare at Jongdae with the muffled sounds of the freshman choir behind him was hardly even worth noting in comparison if not for the fact that he was entirely incapable of focusing on anything else. 

Earlier, after their rehearsal, they had all been sent down to the choir room to change into their suits and dresses. Technically, they were supposed to change separately- the band room set aside for the girls and the choir room for the boys. But with no one there to enforce it, they all just changed in the same room. 

_I'm not going all the way downstairs_ was the official reason most of the girls gave, and while that definitely made sense, there was likely the additional motivation of risk. Baekhyun knew he had felt it- knowing they were doing something they weren't supposed to. It was exciting to see what they could get away with. And there was something adult-like about deciding for themselves that they didn't need separate changing rooms. At least to a group of teenagers.

Normally, Baekhyun would enjoy the glances he got of colorful bras and bare navels. It wasn't like he was staring inappropriately! But he also wasn't standing in the corner with his eyes to the wall. Besides, with Hyejin stealing Byulyi's phone and then running around the room in her bra as Byulyi chased her, it would have been hard to miss, even if he had been trying to avert his eyes. 

But that day didn't feel normal at all. That day, Baekhyun’s gaze kept traveling to Jongdae as they changed- eyes getting stuck on Jongdae's thighs before he stepped into his suit pants and on his fingers as he buttoned up his white shirt. 

There was nothing scandalous about being in the same room with Jongdae as they both shed their school clothes for their suits, but that didn’t stop his mouth from feeling dry at the subtle flex of muscle as Jongdae pulled his shirt up, over his bare shoulders. And he couldn't help but sneak a glance at the bulge in Jongdae's boxers, feeling a hint of pride at knowing he had had him in his mouth and made him come. 

It was thoughts like those that Baekhyun was trying to avoid as he waited in the hall for the freshman choir to be done.

“You're being disconcertingly quiet,” Krystal announced, pulling Baekhyun's gaze from the scuffed linoleum beneath his feet that he was looking at to avoid staring at Jongdae's jaw. How had he never realized how sharp it was before?

“Saving my voice,” Baekhyun offered, but Krystal didn't look convinced. 

When she beckoned for him to follow her a few paces away from the others, he complied without complaint if only because it was a distraction from his racing mind. 

“Would you just ask him out already?” Krystal said the moment she decided they were out of earshot. 

The statement shocked Baekhyun speechless, stomach swooping as he wondered how she had found out.

“Who?” he asked, trying to play it cool even as his heart raced. Had she seen them in the practice room? Had Jongdae told someone? 

“Minho,” she retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “ _Jongdae_ , obviously.”

Again, Baekhyun found himself at a loss for what to say. How the fuck did she know?

“W-why would I do that?” Baekhyun asked with a weak sounding chuckle. He had been going for unconcerned disbelief, and he knew he had missed that mark by several thousand miles.

Krystal's flat stare had him shutting his mouth and trying to think up a denial, even though it was unlikely that she would buy any of his bullshit.

“I'm tired of watching you two stare at each other,” she complained. “It's getting really old.”

“He doesn't stare at me-” was, for some reason, the best argument Baekhyun could think of.

“He does,” Krystal cut him off. “And I don't know him well enough to tell him this, so I'm telling you. Stop being an idiot and ask him out already.”

As much as he wanted to tell her she was imagining things, he knew she knew she was right. 

He sighed, glancing back at the rest of the choir to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

“There's a lot to consider,” Baekhyun tried, aiming for casual and landing nowhere near it.

“Like what?” Krystal deadpanned, seeming unimpressed by the excuse.

“I mean…” Baekhyun faltered, gesturing toward the group before trailing off.

Krystal raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to complete his sentence. When it became clear he wasn't going to, she sighed.

“Are you worried about what everyone else is going to think?” she asked, still straightforward, but tone slightly gentler. 

Baekhyun shrugged, feeling useless since he was so rarely at a loss for words. But this felt huge. And scary. He barely knew how to articulate it in his own mind, let alone out loud. 

“Baek,” Krystal started, lips titled, “this isn't exactly the most heterosexual group of people I've ever met.”

As if to punctuate that statement, Kibum’s laugh rang out down the hall. 

“I can't speak for the entire school,” she went on, “but certainly no one in choir is going to judge you for dating a guy. They'll judge you for your sudden bouts of hyperactivity and your weird jokes, but that’s not new.”

Baekhyun snorted, watching Krystal begin to smile. He was grateful for the break in tension, even at his own expense.

“I'll, uh, think about it,” Baekhyun managed, wishing he had some snappy remark like he usually would.

“Good,” Krystal said decisively, like she was compelling him to do more than just that with her tone. 

With a pat on the shoulder, Krystal walked back over to Amber and Sunyoung, and Baekhyun blew out a breath. 

If Krystal had noticed, who else had? Though she _had_ always been creepy observant. And she didn't even know the half of it! If she did...she'd probably pull a muscle rolling her eyes at how unsure he was despite all that had happened. 

Wandering back over to stand with the other tenors, Baekhyun almost winced at the sudden _thump_ his heart gave when Jongdae turned to smile at him.

Even if he didn't mean to, he'd be thinking about it. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to stop.

 

\---

 

Hanging the suit he wore for the concert back up in his closet, Baekhyun eyed the sweats he'd discarded on his floor the day before. He was back home after the concert, tired but not ready to sleep. Normally, with his homework done, he'd sit down at his laptop for a couple hours of videos games before pouring himself into bed, a tad too late for a school night.

But that night, he was thinking. Thinking about what Krystal had said. Thinking about everything that had happened. Thinking about Jongdae. 

There was a moment in one of their songs for choir where Baekhyun took the second tenor part while Jongdae sung first tenor. Standing together and hitting that last harmonious note… It had been Baekhyun's favorite part of the song since they had done their first run through. 

At the concert, Baekhyun was a little embarrassed to admit that he had gotten chills as they harmonized- something warm blooming in his chest that had him wanting to turn to Jongdae and meet his eye. Share a smile.

He hadn't, because that might have been weird in the middle of the concert. Jongdae surely would have been looking forward at Mr. Cho directing, as Baekhyun should have been too. But that thing in his chest- it wasn't going away.

It was still lodged there, behind his ribs, and Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking. 

_Ask him out_. That's what Krystal had said. Like it was so simple. Like it was a given Jongdae would say _yes_. 

There were certainly several things that made Baekhyun think he might, but he was in no way confident.

The only way to find out was to ask, which was… well, fucking terrifying. But arguably better than just standing there in his boxers, staring at his sweatpants and torturing himself. 

Before he could lose his nerve, he reached for his phone where he had tossed it on his bed. It was only a little after nine. His parents would let him take the car if he said he had to borrow notes from Jongdae or something. 

_can i stop by for a couple minutes_

The question mark was hastily sent in a second text.

Baekhyun didn't want to totally interrupt Jongdae's night, especially if he had homework to do. A couple minutes was long enough to get rejected. 

No, that was a horrible mindset. But somehow less overwhelming than the other possibility.

_Sure? Just procrastinating on history reading lol_

Baekhyun's stomach swooped. No going back now.

_be right over_

Quickly stepping into a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, Baekhyun took the stairs at a gallop- skipping the bottom step altogether. 

“Have to grab some notes from Jongdae,” he announced. “Forgot to ask for them earlier.”

His mom looked over at him as he grabbed the keys and shoved his feet into his high tops that were sitting back the back door. 

“Okay,” she replied, to Baekhyun’s relief. “Be home by ten?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, stepping out the backdoor before she realized he was jangling with nerves.

The early spring night was just a tad too cool to be out in a t-shirt without a jacket, but Baekhyun didn't want to turn around and go back inside to get one. He was being pushed forward by adrenaline, and any interruption could have his resolve shriveling in his chest.

Six or so minutes was all it took to get to Jongdae's house. Baekhyun turned on the radio, but didn't register what was playing.

His fingers drummed against the wheel as he waited for his turn at a four-way stop. What was he even supposed to say? Was Jongdae already weirded out that he was randomly coming by at 9:15 on a Thursday? Did he figure out what Baekhyun's intentions were? Was he getting ready to reject him?

Baekhyun took a deep breath, turning onto Jongdae's street- headlights glinting off the parked cars at his neighbor's’ house. 

He could do this. He was going to do this. At least he would know where they stood, if nothing else. Knowing was better, he told himself. Knowing was better than this constant wondering- mind and heart racing with the possibilities. 

Pulling into Jongdae’s driveway, Baekhyun cut the engine. He hadn't been paying attention to what was playing on the radio, but the sudden silence was deafening. 

_here_ , he texted. 

He could have gone to the door, but somehow the thought of one of Jongdae’s parents answering the door when he was there to confess seemed even more anxiety inducing. Like Jongdae's mom would be able to divine his true intentions with parent voodoo or something. Which was dumb, but… 

The inner door was opening, so Baekhyun hastily got out of the car in time to see the outer, glass door open as Jongdae stepped outside.

Baekhyun was reminded of the slight chill in the air as he walked over to the passenger side to meet Jongdae, watching as Jongdae zipped up his hoodie over the t-shirt he wore. 

“Hey,” Jongdae said with a smile, but Baekhyun could see the question in his eyes, no doubt wondering why Baekhyun was at his house when they had seen each other less than an hour before.

“Hey,” Baekhyun replied as Jongdae came to a stop in front of him. He was in glasses, already having taken his contacts out, and Baekhyun tried to ignore the fact that his heart was clenching at the sight of Jongdae in his sweats, ready to turn in for the night. 

“What's up?” Jongdae asked with a little chuckle, hands in his hoodie pocket.

“I told my mom I needed to get notes from you,” he blurted out, which explained absolutely nothing about why he was there. 

Jongdae's lips quirked, obviously knowing that that had been a lie. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. Voicing his feelings out loud was still intimidating as fuck, but it was better than driving himself crazy. He could do this.

“I've just been thinking about everything that's happened. And wondering where you are about all of it,” he began, feeling the way his heart was jittering in his chest with nerves. “Because...I like you. And if you don't feel that way and just really have a thing for convenient, locking doors, I can work with that. I just want to know.”

Phew. Words out. Confessing over.

Waiting to hear Jongdae's reply was just as anxiety inducing, but at least he had done what he had come to do. 

While he had been talking, Baekhyun had seen the tiny furrow of Jongdae's brows and the twitch at the corner of his mouth when Baekhyun had said the thing about the doors. He was watching the thoughtful look on Jongdae's face as he studied him silently, and had to fight against every instinct to fill the space with more words. 

_Fuck_ , this was terrifying. 

“I thought it was really obvious that the door thing was just a lame excuse to makeout with you,” Jongdae said with a chuckle that had warmth curling and weaving through Baekhyun’s chest. “I like you too. Obviously.”

Baekhyun let out a disbelieving huff of a laugh, tension seeping out with his breath, but giddiness taking its place. 

Jongdae was grinning at him, and Baekhyun was grinning back, and this was fucking ridiculous. Awesome. But ridiculous. 

Before Baekhyun could start babbling, Jongdae took a step forward, still smiling, to reach out and hook a hand around Baekhyun's neck to pull him in.

Taking a step back with the momentum as their lips met, Baekhyun found himself leaning against the passenger's door of the car with the plane of Jongdae's chest pressed against his. 

They'd already made out before. They'd _blown_ each other. But this...standing in Jongdae's driveway kissing, was making Baekhyun's head spin. 

Baekhyun had the brief thought that Jongdae's parents would see them if they looked out the kitchen window. _Anyone_ passing by could see them. But if Jongdae didn't care, neither did Baekhyun. Krystal was right- their friends and the people they spent the most time around wouldn't care. And anyone else who didn't like it could fuck themselves. Secrecy was not Baekhyun’s forte. 

“This door locks, so we should make out,” Jongdae said with a snicker, pulling back from the kiss. “What kind of line even _is_ that?”

Snorting, Baekhyun played with the sleeves of Jongdae's sweatshirt, happy that Jongdae hadn't stepped away.

“It worked,” he pointed out, laughing.

“That would only work on you,” Jongdae insisted, cracking up at the wounded look Baekhyun shot him.

“Hey! I-” he started, trying to defend himself, but Jongdae's lips were on his again, and Baekhyun was more interested in how he could feel Jongdae's smile against his mouth than he was in arguing. 

Baekhyun held onto Jongdae's waist, shivering at the light touch of Jongdae's tongue to his lips. Maddeningly, that was right when Jongdae pulled away, making Baekhyun want to chase after him though he tried not to list forward too dramatically. 

“Do you need me to give you notes to take home?” Jongdae asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in amusement.

Blinking, Baekhyun tried to focus on what Jongdae was saying and now just on what his lips looked like forming the words. 

“Yeah, I guess. In case I get asked,” Baekhyun reasoned, and Jongdae smiled indulgently at him in a way that had his heart trying to climb up his throat.

“I'll go get something,” Jongdae said, stepping back and reminding Baekhyun that he was actually cold in just his t-shirt. “Hold on.”

He must have grimaced because Jongdae paused, looking at him with a knowing look in his eye.

“Cold?”

“Forgot to grab a jacket,” Baekhyun explained with a shrug. “I was already out of the house when I realized, and I didn't want to go back since there was forward momentu- you don't have to give me yours. I'm fine.”

Jongdae had started to unzip his hoodie as Baekhyun had been talking, ignoring Baekhyun's insistence it wasn't necessary.

“Take it,” he said, holding it out and raising his eyebrows until Baekhyun complied was a dramatic _fine_. “I'll be right back.”

The grey sweatshirt was warm from Jongdae's body as Baekhyun slipped it on, and okay, yeah. That was much better.

“Sure you didn't forget a jacket on purpose?” Jongdae teased, turning to look over his shoulder as Baekhyun gratefully zipped the hoodie up. “So I'd have to give you mine?”

“What? No!” Baekhyun protested, feeling his ears burn even though he knew Jongdae was just giving him shit. 

“I think you've been watching too many romcoms,” Jongdae said as he opened the door to step inside.

“ _Jongdae_!” Baekhyun complained even as Jongdae stepped inside, still laughing. 

He tried to be huffy out of principal for a second, but he ended up biting his lips against a smile.

Baekhyun barely had time to fully ruminate over how surreal it all was, smelling Jongdae's shampoo on the fabric of his sweatshirt as he fiddled with the worn edges of the sleeves, before Jongdae had reemerged. 

“My history notebook from last semester,” he proudly announced, handing over an orange notebook that had seen better days. The corners were curling and bent, and the spiral binding was half smashed. “I don't think I need it back.”

“What a treasure,” Baekhyun teased, taking the proffered notebook and flipping to the first page which was filled with Jongdae's familiar scrawl.

“Probably would go for a couple hundred on the black market,” Jongdae joked, and Baekhyun laughed, stomach swooping. Because this was _them_. This was how they were. But now they were even more than that. And that was heady as fuck.

“I guess I should probably get back,” Baekhyun sighed, pulling his phone from his back pocket to check the time. Fifteen minutes until he told his mom he'd be home. “So, we're, uh, dating? Together? Boy...friends?” 

“Is that a problem?” Jongdae chuckled, one brow sliding upwards.

There were goosebumps on Jongdae’s arms, Baekhyun noticed, since he had given Baekhyun his sweater, and the surge of fondness had him nearly choking on his denial.

“No!” Baekhyun hastened to clarify, watching as Jongdae’s lips quirked. “No, I just- terminology is weird. Boyfriends is fine. Good. I- shut the fuck up, okay?” he huffed out through a self conscious laugh at the way Jongdae was looking at him with amusement. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Baek,” he said, stepping forward to press a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. 

Hand wrapping around Jongdae’s bicep, Baekhyun kept him there for an extra beat- eyes dropping to Jongdae’s lips when he pulled back.

With a smile, Baekhyun fished in his pocket for his keys as he walked around the car, feeling Jongdae’s eyes on him all the while. 

“You have to split the profits from the notebook with me,” Jongdae teased as Baekhyun opened the driver’s side door to get in. “And don’t sell the hoodie! I want it back.”

Baekhyun tsked, shooting Jongdae a grin. “I dunno. I don’t remember agreeing to any of these terms. We’ll have to see how generous I’m feeling.”

Jongdae laughed, shaking his head as Baekhyun climbed into the car, laughing happily. 

The sight of Jongdae waving from his driveway as Baekhyun pulled away stayed with him the whole drive home. 

And if he fell asleep with the scent of Jongdae’s shampoo wafting up from the sweatshirt he was still wearing… Well, it was cold, was all. That was the official story.

Baekhyun knew he was full of shit though. And that was fine with him because he couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

\---

 

“ _...when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song... today._ ”

Seungwan strummed the final chord, grinning at the rest of them.

The school year was almost over, so for one of their final choir classes of the year, Mr. Cho had allowed Seungwan to bring her guitar. She had various music books with the chords for popular songs and broadway musicals, so they had all been calling out requests and singing along as she played. 

Despite the fun they were having, it was bittersweet. The seniors would be graduating soon, and it just wouldn't be the same when they left. Baekhyun's best friends were in junior year too, but the whole choir had bonded over the course of the school year, so he would be sad to see them go. 

“Did you choke during that last note?” Krystal wanted to know, shooting Baekhyun a judgmental look that wasn't actually as menacing as it appeared.

“I had to cough!” he defended, laughing as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both shoved at him from behind like he was making things up.

Jongdae's amused grin his periphery had Baekhyun feeling happy even as he complained about dry conditions. 

“Play _Bubbly_ next!” Seulgi requested from next to Seungwan, tugging on her sleeve and smiling at her hopefully.

“That is the dumbest song title,” Kibum complained loudly. “I mean the song is fine, but _Bubbly_?” He pretended to gag.

“You are the only one who would be so offended by a song title,” Minho replied with a laugh and half an eye roll that was probably more fond than annoyed. 

Next year, it was certainly going to be quiet(er) without the two of them bickering all the time.

“I'm going to write bubbly all over your yearbook when I sign it,” Jongdae promised, and Kibum wailed dramatically. 

Catching Jongdae's eye and snickering, Baekhyun reached out to rest his hand on Jongdae's thigh without thinking. 

Initially, despite knowing that his friends weren't homophobes, Baekhyun had been nervous as hell about telling anyone. The day after the concert, he actually hadn’t been able to wait to get to school and see Jongdae- see that he hadn’t just had an extremely vivid dream about confessing. But at the same time, he didn’t know what he was going to do. How was he meant to act with Jongdae? Should he act like they were dating? And what did that mean, anyway?

Jongdae’s smile when Baekhyun had walked into choir that first day after he had confessed had been enough to have his heart flipping in his chest. It wasn’t that Jongdae hadn’t smiled at him when he’d come in and sat down beside him before. But that smile… That smile he had felt that smile all the way to the tips of his toes. 

Krystal’s hawk-like gaze had been on him before Mr. Cho had even started warm-up’s, discerning stare turning into a knowing and slightly smug smile. 

Baekhyun didn’t want it to be a secret, he knew that for sure. Sneaking around like there was something wrong with dating a guy was not something he felt like partaking in. Some sort of general announcement seemed kind of ridiculous, but waiting for people to figure it out sounded exhausting. 

Jongdae’s hand on his shoulder partway through class had had Baekhyun’s heart jumping into his throat- joy and anxiety mixing to have his pulse jumping. 

The sort of bland interest Kyungsoo projected when he glanced over had had Baekhyun freezing. Did he know? 

Evidently, Jongdae had noticed Baekhyun’s eyes on Kyungsoo even after he had gone back to looking at his sheet music because he’d leaned over to whisper, _Kyungsoo knows_ in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Krystal knows too,” Baekhyun had whispered back, just so there wouldn’t be any surprises.

“You didn’t tell Chanyeol yet?” Jongdae had wanted to know.

“I’ve only see him in groups and an announcement seemed weird,” Baekhyun had explained quietly. 

“Byun,” Mr. Cho had said then, startling Baekhyun as he looked to the front. “Did you mark that breath in your music? Or maybe you were discussing enunciation?”

It had sounded stern, but Baekhyun had known that, while Mr. Cho wanted Baekhyun to shut up and pay attention, he wasn’t actually angry.

“Uh,” he’d replied, mind racing and adrenaline surging- not because he’d been called out for talking, but because he thought he just might- “Jongdae and I are going out now. So. Just letting you all know.”

Mr. Cho’s brows had jumped, an amused quirk to his mouth following the second after.

“As thrilling as that news is, it’s not exactly pertinent to Mozart’s Requiem, so let’s put a pin in that for now, shall we?”

Baekhyun had chuckled nervously, nodding in agreement as his ears burned with the knowledge that everyone was staring at the two of them. But at least it was all out in the open. 

Jongdae had been snickering to Baekhyun’s left, so he’d known Jongdae wasn’t mad about the sudden disclosure.

“Since when?” Chanyeol had asked, leaning around Jongin to look at them with wide eyes.

“Yesterday,” Baekhyun had replied with a hopefully casual shrug before Mr. Cho cleared his throat. 

“I thought you said an announcement would be weird,” Jongdae had muttered under his breath when Mr. Cho was addressing the sopranos.

“Changed my mind,” Baekhyun had murmured, and Jongdae’s hand on his knee had been welcome. 

Now, as the school year drew to a close, their relationship was old news. No one had been horrified when they found out, though they had been nosy, wanting to know who asked whom and since when they’d liked each other, etc. They’d both mostly responded to those inquiries with bullshit, ridiculous answers that had had them meeting each other’s gaze and laughing as whomever had asked rolled their eyes. 

After the newness and intrigue had worn off, no one in choir or their group of friends batted an eye when Baekhyun’s hand ended up on Jongdae's thigh or Jongdae's arm just happened to wind up around Baekhyun's shoulders.

Minah had even christened them the new, official choir couple, even though it was implied that they were second to Minah and Kyungsoo. So there was that.

“Is _A Thousand Miles_ in here?” Joohyun wondered, flipping through one of the books that had been circulating as Seungwan strummed the final chord in _Bubbly_.

“The bell's gonna ring,” Joonmyun pointed out. “I don't think we have time.

“Just enough for a game of spin the bottle?” Amber cracked, brow cocked in Baekhyun and Jongdae's direction as Jongdae was leaning in to say something in Baekhyun's ear.

“Oh yeah! You guys kissed when we played before, didn't you?” Chanyeol exclaimed, seeming pleased by his own observation.

“Was it that forgettable?” Jongdae teased, and Baekhyun jokingly put a hand over his heart like he'd been wounded- cheeks a little warm. 

Not that he was any stranger to being the center of attention, but it was different when it was in regards to his love life. He was still getting used to that.

“You missed this whole story arc,” Krystal told Chanyeol with a quirk of her lips and a shake of her head, having him sitting forward and defending his observational skills as he gesticulated wildly.

“I forgot _let's put on a show_ \- my _other_ pick up line,” Jongdae said quietly to Baekhyun, snickering. “You really need higher standards because that worked too.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun snorted, elbowing Jongdae even as he leaned into him. “You clearly just need better pick up lines.”

They both knew that was a lie since Jongdae had picked him up, alright. But with Jongdae's warmth against his side and his laughter in his ear, Baekhyun couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this, and for all my friends who listened to me say _seriously, for real, I'm finishing this baekchen soon, really_ a million times. 
> 
> Comments legitimately make my day!
> 
> And/or come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/g_odalisque13).


End file.
